Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel
by Aimless Traveler
Summary: AU This is another high school fic, but with a twist. Full summary inside! This fic will revolve around Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, Garra, and Neji. My OC tossed in there as well
1. Prologue

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto!! And I never will… >

Full Summary: AU. Uchiha Sasuke: genius, star athlete, most popular guy in the 10th grade, partner to his brother on murder cases, and heartthrob of all the girls in Konoha High School. Chiyo (My OC): the mysterious new girl with a shady past who is much more than she seem. Both living world's apart, yet each harboring their own dark secret. Fate seems to bring them together, but destiny keeps forcing them apart. Also, what do they both have in common with Yami Tenshi (Dark Angel), the most deadly assassin of their time?

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts'_

Prologue

The yellowed leaf floated gently onto the sidewalk. It lay there for a moment, golden brilliance in the dark of the night. Then, it was trampled underfoot by the long, even strides of a hooded figure in black. Black obsidian eyes gazed briefly down at the now torn and tattered leaf under the boot. Then, the dark silhouette resumed walking again without a single glance back.

It was late into the night, well, around one or two in the morning. Pale moonlight lit the dark world dimly. Overwhelming silence penetrated the darkness harshly. The hooded figure never lost step, keeping in pace. Black boots moved silently against the empty, yet with a certain air of authority. Black jeans blended in with the night. The figure wore a sweater with the hood pulled up. Underneath, a face as pale as moonlight itself was set in grim determination. Dark obsidian eyes were cold and hard. Pale, slim hands were thrust deep into the jean pockets. The black sweatshirt hid the bloodstains marring pale arms underneath. With the quietness and gracefulness of a cat, the figure took a sharp left into a bar.

Oyama Shiro had been working in this bar for 25 years and never did he have any sober customers this late. He had been cleaning glasses when there suddenly was a hooded figure wearing all black sitting at the bar! Needless to say, he jumped in surprise and shock. The glass he had been cleaning clattered to the floor and shattered. He had good ears, he did! Well, for a man his age. He did not see or hear this stranger come in!

The hooded figure spoke. It was a low, confident, and mysterious voice. "Sorry 'bout that. Did I startle you?"

Shiro chuckled and grabbed a broom, starting to sweep up the glass fragments. "No, no, don't apologize. It _is _rather late; perhaps I was getting a bit drowsy. My fault, my fault." He muttered the last part partly to himself as he threw the glass into the trash. "Now, sir! What can I get you?" he inquired.

The "sir" withdrew slim hands from the jean pockets. Black clad elbows rested on the bar and slender, long fingers steepled. "Vodka."

Shiro tried to gaze more intently at the sir's face, but the figure's hood stayed up. Still, he was not fooled. "Kid, you gotta be kiddin' me. You ain't 21, probably not even more than 18! Accordin' to law, can't give ya nothin'. He laughed and leaned in a relaxed position against the bar. "Kid, it's late. You don't wanna be breakin' that law about legal drinkin' age. Where you from? Where your parents? You'd wanna be getting home."

The figure's head turned towards the bartender. "Don't got no parents. Both killed, more than ten years ago. Don't got no real home, neither. I've got nothing." Shiro listened intently and understanding dawned on his old, rugged face. Yeah, he could relate. Faintly, distinctively, he thought he heard a slight trace of sorrow in the kid's icy, cold tone, but he wasn't sure.

"Well kid, since you're here, I guess I'll just let it slip just his once. Vodka?" The figure nodded an affirmative. Shiro filled a tall glass to the brim and slid it across the counter. Quickly, a slim hand caught it. The kid nodded a brief thanks and raised the glass to slightly swollen and cut lips. Shiro decided not to ask any questions. He quietly began cleaning glasses again.

The figure downed half the glass before turning towards the small television in the corner. Turned to Late Night News, it was blaring on about a 'new' criminal; an assassin. Beneath the hood, cold eyes sparked a bit. Thin, pink lips drew back into a tight line. Shiro turned towards the T.V., turning it up slightly as he saw the kid's momentary interest.

The slightly fuzzy image became clearer; revealing a blond anchorwoman with wild, painted lips stretched back in a crazy smile. She sat there, grinning like an idiot for about half a minute until she finally realized the camera was on.

"Oh! Welcome to Late Night News on channel nine! Tonight, err—today, _early_ in the morning, we have some breaking news! Authorities believe they have a lead on the trail of the deadly assassin, Yami Tenshi. As we have reported in the past month, Yami Tenshi is truly what he or she calls him or herself: Dark Angel. Yes, though many people emphasize a bit more and call him/her the Dark Angel of Death.

"We first heard of this deadly killer 17 months ago, right after the train bombing that killed 50 and wounded 107 others. Police say that they believe Yami Tenshi was the mastermind behind that plot. Dark Angel had disappeared for several months before, and authorities hoped that was the last of the killer. Unfortunately, mysterious deaths have started up again and autopsies reveal that the persons had indeed, been murdered and a note was left by the assassin, deliberately mocking the police and detectives. Chief investigator Uchiha Itachi is the first man who has made progress on this particular case since it was opened, 17 months ago. He has only spent about 5 months on this case, and he has already uncovered a great deal of evidence that was missed earlier. Uchiha Itachi is also the man that is known to have traced and brought the serial killer, Silent Blade, to justice. Now, here is the investigator himself!"

Underneath the shadows of the hood, obsidian eyes narrowed. Around, the iris, bright crimson began to appear. '_Uchiha Itachi. Bearer of the sharingan eye, born genius and the only man who may be a worthy opponent for me. How I despise him…' _Pearly white teeth clenched in hate as the named man appeared on the screen.

The tan, handsome face of 21 year old Uchiha Itachi appeared on the screen. His raven black hair fell past his shoulders and was tied back loosely. A mall mouth was quirked in somewhat of an amused smile. The crimson red of the sharingan was glowing, but only faintly.

Slim, pale hands gripped the half drunken glass of vodka till the knuckles turned pure white. Thin, lips were drawn back and white teeth were bared in an almost animal-like snarl. A pair of sharingan eyes that matched the ones of the man on screen were glowing fiercely and spinning wildly. When the Uchiha opened his mouth to speak, narrow shoulders stiffened and the figure's back.

"Hello, and good morning, folks. As you know, I am the Chief Investigator for cases such as these. On my previous case, I vowed to myself-and the public that I would find the serial killer, Silent Blade. After 7 long months of dead ends and disappointments, I finally fulfilled my promise. This new case is a particularly difficult one. I will not be hesitant to say that I believe this "Yami Tenshi" is the most deadly killer I have ever encountered.

"He (or she) strikes randomly; the killings have no pattern whatsoever. The murder weapon is different every time and fingerprints have never been recovered. In the past five months, my partner and I have worked together with my younger brother and have a very good lead. My younger brother Uchiha Sasuke is not able to here tonight, but he has helped me a great deal. My partner, whose name I cannot reveal, has taken an alternative route that might enable us to track this assassin." At this point, Uchiha Itachi leaned forward with an expression of all seriousness on his face.

"But his much I will tell: We believe that Yami Tenshi is here in our city! Ladies and Gentleman, I advise you to take extreme precaution. We do not know this assassin's gender, age group, race, or physical features. Yami Tenshi is a cold-blooded murderer, a demon with no soul and a monster with no heart. The next murder is totally unpredictable. Be careful when meeting strangers. Yami Tenshi would never reveal his/her name. We have a fair amount of authorities posted around the city. Thank you for paying attention to this important announcement. Goodbye, and be careful."

The figure sat at the bar, motionless. The face was hard and set, sharingan eyes still spinning madly. '_Damn you, Uchiha Itachi! I have no heart, no soul? I am a monster and a demon? I kill because I must! You don't even know me and I've been right under your nose all this time! A man like you will never understand my destiny or who I really am. Who the hell are you to judge me?!'_

Shiro licked his lips nervously. He watched as the kid down the rest of the vodka without any reaction at all. '_This kid holds his liquor well.' _ht thought rather absent-mindedly. Shiro always prided himself as a man who was cautious and not a very big risk taker. He had heard all of the famous investigator's speech, and here he was with a complete stranger! He knew that the kid had heard all of it also. Clearing his throat, his voice came out a squeak when he asked, "Hey kid. What did you say your name was?" His worst fears were confirmed when the kid stood up, stretched a bit, and answered.

"I didn't." The kid slipped a hand inside the black sweatshirt and produced a sharp Swiss army knife. Shiro's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He had broken up drunken, rowdy fights in the bar before, but staring at that shiny steel blade made his heart race in panic. Shaking, he pointed a finger accusingly at the kid, but found he could not voice anything.

With the speed of light, the kid was instantly behind him, pressing the knife to his throat. A pale, slim hand clapped over his mouth. "Quiet, Oyama Shiro." the kid's mysterious voice sounded right next to his ear. The hand withdrew and the next thing he knew, his hands were bound with tight ropes behind. What truly amazed him was that the knife never left his throat. Neither did the pressure applied on the knife ever change or waver.

Finally, he found his voice and spoke. "You-you're Yami Tenshi aren't you? The assassin! How do you know my made?! Please don't kill me! I have a wife and three kids at home and-"

He was cut short by Yami Tenshi's cold voice. "Oyama Shiro, I hate that Chief Inspector. I hate police and detectives. But most of all," Here the kid's voice dropped to a menacing whisper "I _hate_ liars." Shiro stared at the black hood, dumbfounded. "You are not married, and nor have you ever been. You have no kids. Do not even try those games with me." Yami Tenshi threw Shiro onto the floor and crossed the room over to the opposite side. There, the assassin began to carve letters onto the wall.

Shiro lay motionless for a second, dazed. Then, he sprang into action. Desperately, he tried the ropes on his wrists but the knots held tight. Finding it helpless, he lay flat on his stomach and began to crawl across the hard, tiled floor. A chair snagged on his shirt, making a sharp scraping sound. Alarmed, he cautiously looked up at the Dark Angel, but the assassin never noticed him. As he got to the base of the telephone, Yami Tenshi spun around.

Shiro froze, beads of perspiration breaking out across his forehead. The assassin seemed to stare at him for an eternity. Then, a slender hand reached up and pushed the dark hood away. Dark obsidian eyes, sharingan now gone, bored into Shiro's own hazel ones. The thin bruised lips were in a smirk. The bartender gasped. Yami Tenshi-Dark Angel was…

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. The assassin's hand drew back smoothly. Then, the knife came propelling towards his face. Shiro lay there, helpless as death came flying towards him. He opened his mouth to scream, but his vocal chords failed him. The next second, his world went red, then entirely blacks. The last thought that crossed his mind was '_I have seen Yami Tenshi! The dark angel of death came to punish me…'_

Yami Tenshi looked across the room at the dead man. As always, perfect aim had landed the knife right between his eyes. The assassin sighed. A switchblade was whipped out of the sweatshirt. Dark Angel strode across the room and coated the blade with the dead man's blood. Then, the Dark Angel went back to the wall and scrutinized the message carved there:

UCHIHA ITACHI-HERE IS A LITTLE PRESENT TO LOWER YOUR SELF-CONFIDENCE. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME AGAIN.

The assassin nodded, satisfied. With the blood-dripping knife, these two carved words completed the chilling message.

YAMI TENSHI

One of the bloodied knives went back inside the sweatshirt. The other remained in Oyama Shiro's now cold and lifeless body. Bloodstained hands dialed 911 and amazingly, left no fingerprints on the phone.

"Hello, 911 emergency."

Yami Tenshi made no sound, but instead dropped the phone. It made a small splash as it fell in a pool of the bartender's blood. "Hello? HELLO? We're sending help right away." the woman on the other end babbled frantically. Dark Angel smiled. '_Perfect.' _The dark hood went up once more; pale bloodstained hands were thrust deep into the jean pockets.

The assassin went and stood in the open doorway. Cool wind blew over the street. Yami Tenshi turned and started walking down the deserted sidewalk. '_A monster and a demon, am I, Uchiha Itachi? Well you, your brother, and your partner ain't seen nothing yet.' _The silent world now seemed to whisper "Assassin, Dark Angel of Death is here." Sirens wailed in the distance as black boots moved silently against the pavement. Yami Tenshi disappeared into the darkness once again.

A/N: Please review!!! **Falls to hands and knees, begging. **Please.....!!!!


	2. The Aftermath

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: NO, NO, and NO!!! I don't own Naruto!!!! **Hangs head in shame**

A/N: A little notice: On my summary in the previous chapter, there was a mistake. Uchiha Sasuke is in the 11th grade, not 10th. Keep this in mind! Sorry for the mix up!

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter 1-Aftermath

Uchiha Itachi growled at the papers down on his desk in frustration. He glanced at the clock. 5:30. An hour later that when he usually got up. He scanned through the photographs: the victim, the vodka glass, the knife, the phone, and finally the carvings on the wall. He scowled at the message Yami Tenshi left him. '_Here is a little present to lower your self-confidence.' _His empty hand curled into a tight fist. Then for the millionth time since 3:07, he read the second sentence. '_Do not underestimate me again.' _Once again fort eh 10th time that minute, the Uchiha's brown creased in confusion. '_Underestimate? What the hell did that mean?'_

"If you keep frowning like that, your face is going to freeze that way." came a voice from the other side of the room. Itachi rolled his eyes. He spun around in his chair towards the computer. There, some close up pictures of the murder weapon, phone, and the vodka glass stared back at him. "I don't understand," he murmured. "The assassin killed the man, fingerprints must be on the murder weapon, but they aren't. Neither is there anything on the glass. We know that Yami Tenshi called the police, then left. Once again, no fingerprints! Argh!" The investigator gripped the pictures tightly, as if trying to extract some hidden truth. No such luck.

"Haha! Hehehe!" was the reply that came from the other side of the room. Pressing his lips tightly together in annoyance, Itachi threw his pen with high speed towards the laughing man. As the pen traveled closer, the man made no movement as to catch it or duck. At the last moment, the man turned another page in his book and leaned backwards lazily. The pen hit the white wall with a **smack**, leaving an ugly zigzag-like line.

"Hatake Kakashi, if you don't put that perverted book away, I'm gonna go over there and shove it up your damn ass!" Any guesses to what Kakashi was reading? :)

The named man leaned his head back against the couch's armrest and sighed. With a flourish, he tucked his beloved book away and surveyed the lone on the wall. "You shouldn't ruin your Office walls like that, Itachi." The Uchiha ground his teeth together. He glared daggers at his partner. laying on his couch, in his office! Uchiha's famous "death glare" didn't seem to faze his partner at all. Instead, he laughed and gazed up at the white ceiling.

Hatake Kakashi did not look like a 29 year old man. He looked his partner's youthful age of 21. He might just have been, based on his quick movements and active body. A black mask covered the bottom portion of his face. A headband held back his odd silver hair and covered his left eye. Rumor had it that he once gotten in a terrible fight with a serial killer while trying to save his partner. His young rookie partner escaped unscathed, but Kakashi himself suffered a deep, terrible cut to that eye. It happened 4 years ago, but he still had the long, vertical scar thought he rarely showed it. Uchiha Itachi, the rookie partner, was only 17 years old at the time. Many people whispered that the Uchiha worked fervently day and night, trying to help his partner regain his sight. As an expression of this gratitude, Itachi had preformed a surgery on the man himself. Kakashi was a legend already before. Now according to legend, he now bore the Uchiha clan's unique bloodline limit: the Sharingan. Uchiha Itachi's sharingan was the Mangekyou sharingan, while Kakashi's was merely fully evolved, as was Itachi's little brother's; Sasuke. There were only two men alive other than Itachi who bore the sharingan: Hatake Kakashi and Itachi's 16 year old brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi finally clamed down and gazed at his young partner with a bored expression his one visible eye. "Come on, Uchiha. Loosen up a bit! Try this, it's really good for your body and it's called _relaxation._"

"Kakashi, I can't." Itachi sank back down in his chair. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to make his blurry vision clearer. "Not with a killer on the loose. Kakashi, I'm telling you right now-this is the hardest case I've ever taken! And I know that this is your hardest, also! How can you be so at ease? There is a deadly assassin in our city! People are soon going to be dying left and right. I can't allow that to happen. And look here! one murder already." Itachi took a deep breath, letting the stress seep out. "And get your shoes off the furniture!"

Kakashi dimply waited until the other calmed down. After 4 years of working with this young man, he knew all about his tempers and ugly side. "Okay, Itachi. Calm down." Clearing his throat, he sat up, swinging his legs onto the floor. From behind his back, he produced a manila folder and began flipping through it absent-mindedly As he flipped through the information, stopping only once or twice to actually glance at it, he began to speak. "Alright. At 2:27 am this morning, 45 year old Oyama Shiro was murdered in his own bar. The murder weapon: a Swiss army knife. At 2:28 am, the police receive a telephone call with no one on the other end. Approximately 2 minutes later, they arrive at the scene of the crime. 2 minutes is enough time for any criminal to escape."

At this point, Itachi broke in. This was customary, for the two of them to speak aloud the information to one another. It helped the both of them think more clearly. "there are four things the assassin touched: the vodka glass, the murder weapon, the telephone, and the door. None of these have fingerprints on them; as usual. We have had crime scene investigator's scour the whole bar from top to bottom, with no success. Also, the assassin let me message signed in the victims blood and cared into a wall. It is apparent, even without an autopsy, that the assassin used a different weapon only for that purpose. Yami Tenshi killed Oyama Shiro, and then signed the message. Simply by looking at the photographs, the wound is neat and precise. There is no indication of the knife being torn out to be used again; then replaced."

Kakashi carried on: "We cannot assume anything. Oyama Shiro had not wife, no children, no living relatives. He had been working in that bar for 25 years. It is likely he may have been giving the vodka to an appropriate customer: a man or woman over 21 years of age. On the other hand, Shiro's friends always said he had a soft spot for underage customers. They also said that he tended to become confused when rather drowsy. It was 2:27 am, very late to be awake for the average person. The vodka could have been meant for an underage or appropriate man or woman. We know that it was not for Shiro himself. The victim's fingerprints were on the handle, but there was no trace of his saliva on the rim."

Itachi sighed when the narration was complete. "So we're back to square one." Glumly, he dropped his head into his hands. "Dunrof!" he exclaimed incoherently into his palms. Kakashi's eyebrows arched. His younger partner raised his head. "Damn it." he muttered wearily.

Kakashi noted how tired his long time friend and partner looked. Bags were noticeable under the Uchiha's eyes; his sharingan was dull and bloodshot. He blinked too frequently and his cheeks were sunken in. the older man knew the only two things Itachi clung onto while keeping his sanity were his determination, and his little brother; Sasuke. He shook his head and sighed as he thought of the younger Uchiha. The Uchiha clan's massacre created a deep chasm between Itachi and his younger brother. Sasuke was only 8 at the time and the tightly-knit bond of the two brothers was torn apart. When Kakashi chose Itachi as his junior partner 4 years later, it was the perfect solution.

One of the many reasons that Hatake Kakashi was a world-wide legend was because of a special trait he possessed. He was a man who could bridge chasms-between rebellious teenager and older brother, cold-blooded criminal and police, and between illiterate and intellectual. He joyfully remembered the day when the brotherly bond was restored. This success was partly Sasuke's ability to handle his grief. His grief had unearthed a musical talent deep within him that helped him as no human had been able. He looked up to Kakashi as another older brother, though they had a tendency to annoy each other to no end sometimes. Sasuke was the pride and joy of Itachi's life; his precious person. All this had a positive side for Kakashi, also. Besides actually feeling like a part of a family, it helped with his work too. With 2 young men who were both child prodigies and now full-out geniuses, he had no trouble completing cases.

"Kakashi?" Itachi's voice interrupted his thoughts. Kakashi shook his had and came back to reality. Itachi sighed once more at the cow-eyed expression in his partner's one visible eye. He cracked a small smile. "At least we have one good lead. We now know that Yami Tenshi is in our city. And that lead lands you on an undercover job at a high school!"

The older man chuckled. He vaguely remembered 2 days ago:

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, aniki." the youth answered. His eyes never left the computer screen; his fingers never slowed.

"Alright. In order to keep the assassin unaware of our actions and to gain some more leads, we have come up with an alternative solution." Here, Itachi took a deep breath, and then plunged on. "Kakashi is going to be a teacher at your high school."

"Hn."

Kakashi exchanged glances with Itachi. "Ahem, Sasuke. According to your class schedule, you are in two of my classes. I will be teaching calculus and your art/creative writing class."

"Aaa." Sasuke answered off-handedly.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. His lips pressed tight together like whenever he was annoyed. He heaved a stressed out sigh and shook his head twice. "And then I bought a pig, and painted the kitchen purple." Kakashi bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Itachi smirked and waited to hear how his younger brother would answer.

"Hn. You are working on that Dark Angel case 24/7; since when do you have time to buy a pig? What in the hell would you do with a pig, anyways? The kitchen is still white." Sasuke's fingers finally stopped. It was his turn to smirk as he looked up at his brother.

Kakashi's one eye curved upwards in a semicircle. Creases around the mouth area behind the mask indicated that he was smiling. Itachi hi blinked twice and opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out. Kakashi laughed. "Itachi, you look a fish on dry land."

**END FLASHBACK**

Itachi laughed lightly, also remembering ht moment. A loud **beep, beep **sound of an alarm clock followed by the sound of an object hitting the wall made both men smile. Itachi glanced at the clock. '_Six o'clock already?' _The Uchiha sighed good-naturedly and stood up. "Well Kakashi, it's time to wake the brat up. Come and help me?" Both men exited the spacious study. Yami Tenshi, Dark Angel, the assassin, was forgotten for now.

**To be continued…**

**Xoni Newcomer: **Thank you for reviewing! After reading this chapter, everyone should know who the assassin is. And as for my OC, she won't be an attention hogger! I'll add a little bit of everyone!

**Awakening of the Sacred H: **Oh, you're welcome! Thank you for reviewing!! Hm…about the assassin, after reading his chapter you should know who it is! If not…I guess you will just have to wait and find out!

**Please review!!!!!**


	3. Uchiha and Uzumaki

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns it all! Nothing belongs to me! (unfortunately)

A/N: One of my reviewers so kindly mentioned that Kakashi was 9 years older than Itachi; therefore making him 30 years old. Sorry for the mix-up!

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter 2-Uchiha and Uzumaki

(From previous chapter)

Itachi laughed lightly, also remembering ht moment. A loud **beep, beep **sound of an alarm clock followed by the sound of an object hitting the wall made both men smile. Itachi glanced at the clock. '_Six o'clock already?' _The Uchiha sighed good-naturedly and stood up. "Well Kakashi, it's time to wake the brat up. Come and help me?" Both men exited the spacious study. Yami Tenshi, Dark Angel, the assassin, was forgotten for now.

The Uchiha clan was (and still is) the most wealthy clan in all the land. After the massacre, all of the clan's wealth went to the two sole surviving members. It was a little ironic that those two members were hailed as "the prodigies of the Uchiha clan." As a result, Itachi and Sasuke now lived in a huge mansion with at least 50 rooms to spare. Kakashi also lived in the Uchiha mansion, in one of the many extra rooms. Itachi's study was on the 3rd floor, while Sasuke's bedroom was on the 2nd. Both men jumped the white rails; disregarding the purpose of the marble staircase. Quietly, they both landed at the same time in front of the younger Uchiha's room. Pushing open the plain white door, Itachi entered and Kakashi followed.

The room was neat and tidy. (Well, tidy enough for an 11th grader) Posters overlapped each other on the walls and ceiling. Notebooks and materials for school sat waiting on the brown oak desk along with a black book bag. Lined up on the dresser were numerous photos: of Sasuke and his band, Itachi and Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi, and many others. Itachi's throat constricted painfully as his eyes focused on the last one. It was yellowed with age and a bit creased. A thirteen year old boy with tired eyes, a mere innocent child of eight, a beautiful woman with sparkling eyes, and a man with a serious face. '_That life seems so long ago.' _he thought wistfully. A lap and stereo also sat on the dresser.

Trophies on shelves also decorated the wall. Star athlete, chess club champion, young musician award, winner of a writing competition, etc. You name it; it was there. Under the window, in its own little corner, sat an electric guitar. Itachi had bought it one year when he started to realize his younger brother's musical talents. It was blue with black flames on the top, Sasuke's favorite colors. He treasured it dearly and played it often. Sitting in a neat pile next to it were notebooks and some undecided CDs made by his band. The younger Uchiha and his band had already released a CD with a single song on it, and it was a hit. They were thinking about releasing an album, as soon as they could find a decidedly feminine vocalist. Tight next to the pile of notebooks lay an alarm clock. It was lying on its side and seemed to be broken. Kakashi chuckled and picked it up, setting it on the dresser. '_The kid sure has a good arm!' _

On the large and rather comfortable looking bed lay the very subject of his thoughts. Uchiha Sasuke, 16 years old and one of the two sole remaining members of the Uchiha clan. Star athlete, child prodigy, and full out genius. He was always the most popular boy in all his classes and crush of all the girls in the whole school. He had his own fanclub; much to his dislike. A black leather jacket hung off the bedpost; the one he wore when riding his motorcycle.

His pale skin contrasted greatly with his raven black spiky hair. His muscular torso was half wrapped in the white sheets. A light black blanket covered his legs. On his back with the grey light of dawn coming through the window, he looked so pure and innocent. But very few others could compare to the true horrors of his past. His pale, narrow face was different from that of his brother's. No matter how many hours he stayed in the sun, his skin never tanned. Always, it stayed the same pale hue. This made his fangirls adore him even more, but it annoyed him to no end. He looked almost like an angel; still holding on to a bit of innocence through most of his life had already been tainted black. Kakashi swallowed thickly and strode over to the boy's bedside.

Itachi was already there, frowning down on his little brother. Sasuke was usually very productive and an early riser, but on the first day of school he was always uncharacteristically lazy. The older Uchiha shook the youth's shoulder slightly. "Time to get up, Sasuke. Don't want to be late on the first day." he admonished quietly. Sasuke rolled over onto his side. Drowsily, he mumbled something into his pillow that sounded like "Hi nmoor inex, aniki."

Itachi looked over the bed at Kakashi with an arched eyebrow. The older man merely chuckled. "He says, 'Five more minutes.'" Itachi looked amazed. "And you know that…how?" The man smiled behind the mask. "It's a gift." Itachi rolled his eyes; exasperated. _What am I gonna do? _He mouthed. Kakashi winked. _Just leave it to me. _He answered. Slowly, he bent very close near the young Uchiha's ear and spoke in a whisper. "Sasuke, if you don't get up right now, I'm going to tell all your fangirls where you live."

That caught the boy's attention. He flipped onto his back so fast that Kakashi had to draw back sharply to avoid getting smacked in the nose. Sleep-filled yet angry onyx eyes glared up at the two men standing above. Around the iris, bright crimson began to appear. Broth investigators flinched visibly. Starring down at the barrel of a gun did not frighten either of them, but Uchiha Sasuke's death glare was enough to send anyone running! The boy spoke, his low, cold, and menacing. **"You wouldn't dare."**

"Oh, I would." Kakashi replied. He earned a pillow in the face for the comment. Losing his usual gracefulness, he lost his balance, tripping over his own two feet and landing on his rear end. Itachi laughed out lout; a long, real laugh. Sasuke propped himself up against the headboard and squinted at his brother. '_That is the first time in a long time since aniki has laughed. Work is really stressing him out. He needs some time off.' _The softer, caring side of the teen was revealed. '_I wish I could help him more, but I can't.'_ He saw the bags under his brother's Mangekyou sharingan eyes. It was good to hear him laugh again, though.

Kakashi's thoughts were along the same track. Briefly, he locked eyes with the younger Uchiha. An unspoken understanding passed between them; which relieved the younger boy but also irritated him. His eyes narrowed into slits. How he hated how that man could read him like that! '_Quit wearing your feeling on your sleeves, Uchiha!' _he scolded himself. His mind was still foggy, probably the result of getting less than three hours of sleep. "Get. Out." he growled at Kakashi. "Sasuke, up. Now." Itachi said sternly, but a twinkle of amusement was still evident in his otherwise tired eyes. "Or I will tell your fangirls where you live." Itachi laughed once more and exited the room, dragging the other along with him. Quickly, he closed the door just as a heavy object clanged against it.

For a moment, Sasuke just sat there. Then, with all the gracefulness of a wolf, he leaped from his bed. 100 push ups, 250 sit-ups. The cold wooden floor felt cool against his back when he completed his sets. His muscular torso gleamed with sweat; a sight that would have made any girl faint and swoon. Onyx eyes glanced at the alarm clock. Surprisingly, it was still broken. With a grunt of annoyance, he righted himself and walled over to the dresser. Next, he picked it up and banged it against the wall two times, then jiggled the on/off switch. The ugly red numbers popped up: 6:17. The youth shook his head. '_Time, always time. Too much to do and too damn little time.' _He exited his room and walked to the bathroom right next to it.

**15 minutes later**

Sasuke ran down the stairs two at a time. His book bag thumped against his back and his leather jacket was slung over his shoulder. A simple silver chain hung from his neck. White t-shirt, black jeans, black chucks. Running one hand through his damp hair, he rushed past Itachi, who was drinking about a quart of coffee. Kakashi was lounging on the couch, reading that perverted book of his again. He grabbed his bag lunch off the marble counter. Skidding to a stop, he grabbed his black helmet. Itachi waved; rather tiredly, he noticed. He nodded back and dashed out the huge double doors. Outside, he glanced at his watch. 6:35. A smirk found its way onto his face. '_Right on schedule.' _About five seconds later, the black Ducati roared out of one of the many garages.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!" The brown haired man threw up his hands in exasperation. He had been unsuccessfully trying to wake the boy up for some time now. He glanced at the clock. 6:35!! He was going to be late for class! _Naruto _was going to be late! Finally, he tried his last, desperate attempt: "Naruto, the world ran out of ramen!"

"NOOOO!!!! RAMEN!" the youth bolted upright in the bed. The sheets tangled around his ankles, sending him in an ungraceful heap to the floor. The man took this chance. He grabbed the boy by his ankles and dragged him into the adjoining bathroom. All the while the boy was looking up at the ceiling dejectedly mumbling "Ramen, ramen, no more ramen…"

**SPLASH! **With all of his might, the man had thrown the boy into the tub. Naruto jerked out of his trance his he hit the icy cold water. The man threw a sponge at the boy. "You're late." He tuned on his heel and walked out the door. "Naruto, do you always fall for that trick?" he asked on is way out. Naruto growled and threw the sponge at the back of the man's head, but missed by a mile. Well, so much for trying out for pitcher this year.

Uzumaki Naruto was a 16 year old boy who was a big loudmouth and always the class clown. Blond hair spiked up oddly and cerulean blue eyes sparkled. He was tan, with broad shoulders and a well-built frame. At birth, he was orphaned and abandoned by his foster parents. On his cheeks was the most unusual birthmark: 3 lines parallel to each other on each cheek. He wasn't handsome, but had that boyish cuteness he had not yet gotten rid of. True that I was, he was not exactly the most mature guy at Konoha High. Angrily, he shouted down the stairs at the top of his lungs. "Damn it Iruka! You better be making me ramen down there!"

Downstairs, the man sighed and shook his head. One year older, now a junior at the high school he taught at. Still, Naruto had not changed in the least bit. Umuino Iruka was a cheerful, single, 29 year old man. Like Naruto, his parents died when he was very young. When he found the boy, a little over 11 years ago, he took it upon himself to care for him. Taking him under his wing, if you will. Iruka rubbed the long, thing scar across his nose absent-mindedly. Finally, he started boiling water for Naruto's ramen.

In all the rooms in the neat 2 story house, Naruto's bedroom was the messiest. As neat as Iruka was, Naruto was even messier. Clothes were thrown, strewn, and scattered everywhere. CD's were in piles here and there. Books sat in the messy closet collecting dust. Naruto rummaged through a pile of clothes. Occasionally, he held one up to his nose. Eventually, he decided on his pair of black pants, the one pair with 50 million zippers. '_This one doesn't smell so bad.' _he thought. From another pile, he pulled out a black t-shirt. He held it up to sniff it; his nose wrinkle in disgust. _'Phew! Well, it's either this or that one that hasn't been washed in two weeks.' _he shuddered. Throwing open the overflowing closet, he pulled his dark brown book bag out. Thrusting his feet into black high tops, he charged down the carpeted stairs.

Iruka glanced up at the clock above the microwave. 6:53. Naruto threw 2 packages of ramen into a brown paper bag for lunch. He looked around for his guardian, but didn't see the man he looked up to like an older brother. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he inhaled his breakfast. '_Mmm…chicken ramen.' _Iruka was upstairs, gathering his gradebook, lesson plans, attendance book, etc. 6:55! Why did Naruto always have to make him late?! He dashed into the kitchen. "Naruto, we're late! You can eat in the car as long as" he stopped short at the sight of the empty bowl in the sink. Outside, a car horn honked. "C'mon, Iruka! Speed it up, old man! Don't wanna be late!"

Iruka's face turned beet red. '_Old man?!? I'll show that brat old!' _He charged out the door. Naruto was already in the driver's seat, tapping his finger son the steering wheel, whistling off key. As soon as Iruka got in the passenger seat, Naruto floored it and they sped off towards Konoha High.

**To be continued…**

**Xoni Newcomer: **You're thinking too hard!! All will be revealed in due time! I tried to make Kakashi and Itachi's relationship as partners be like brother to brother. Glad you liked it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Thanks! :o)

**Awakening of the Sacred Hearts: **Pretty intricate name you have there! I'm sorry you're confused!! I **will **explain it all soon! Please be patient! :o)

**SpEcIaLxDoRkxD( ): **I've updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I need your help!!! As you have read, Sasuke has a band. The members are:

Uchiha Sasuke: Guitarist and Back up vocalist

Uzumaki Naruto: Drummer

Hyuuga Neji: Bassist

Garra: Second Guitarist

I need a name for the band! Here are a few thoughts I've cooked up:

Inner Demons

Break Free

Tainted Soul

Crimson Blade

Blackened Hearts

Chains of Blood

Tell me which one you like or suggest something totally different! As you may have noticed, there is no main vocalist yet. In an upcoming chapter, they're going to have auditions!! Thank you all so much!

Aimless Traveler


	4. Gaara and the Hyuuga

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: No…nothing!!! None!!

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update!! I would explain everything but something tells me that (1) you all don't want to hear it, and (2) it's time to start the chapter.

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter 3-Gaara and the Hyuuga

He walked down the street steadily. Autumn leaves scattered and blew around. The whole air around him gave off a "don't touch me or I'll kill you" attitude. The 16 year old was short for his age, but he was strong. Maroon hair and emerald green eyes clashed; making him look even more intimidating. Large, dark circles around the eyes indicated major loss of sleep. On his forehead, in blood-red, was a tattoo of the Chinese character for love, "ai." It only added to his frightening appearance. The boy's name? Gaara.

He wore all black. Black hoodie with the hood pulled up tight. Black pants, complete with chains and zippers. An overall punk-like look; others called him gothic. On his back was a rather large gourd in place of a bookbag. It was filled to the brim with sand. There was no doubt that it was very heavy and only few knew why he carried it around. He carried his school supplies loosely in his hands, not caring in the least bit what happened to them.

Gaara lived with his two siblings, Temari and Kankurou. His past was something he kept to himself. Rumors were especially strong when concerning him, yet they were all still rumors and none of them could be confirmed. All stayed away from him because of either deep-rooted disgust or extreme fear. He had no mother, though no one knew exactly why. His father was extremely rich and powerful, and he despised Gaara. Numerous attempts to take his life always failed. His siblings lived in constant fear of him.

Gaara did not mind any of this. He only spoke when he wanted to, whenever he felt it was necessary. There were only 7 people that he respected; seven people he actually cared for He avoided others and they avoided him. He was ignored and left alone and he liked it that way He appeared cold and indifferent; emotionless. Solitude was his comfort, hate was his energy. Overall, he was strong and smart, dangerous and cautious.

The youth glanced at his watch. '_6:55. Not a minute early or late.' _A school bus pulled past him. His fellow classmates, juniors, quickly sat down. Freshmen and sophomores put their hands quickly back inside the window, ducking out of sight. Seniors stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. The bus driver saw him then. "Ack!" she cried. "Away devil, away!" She swerved, keeping the bus as far away as possible from Gaara.

The boy halted mid-step. He turned on his heel. Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut up, woman," he replied slowly. The girls on the bus shrieked with terror. Each and every student sat quivering. The cork was taken out of the gourd's entrance. Gaara extended a hand towards the bus. Sand trickled out of the gourd and crept in the direction of his hand. '_Idiotic bitch. Call me a devil? I'll show you a devil.' _His face held no emotion. He stared at the students as they pleaded for him to stop. Suddenly, a slender pale hand grabbed his arm. "That's enough, Gaara! Let them go."

Startled, he turned around, the sand still in place. The hand belonged to a certain individual on a black Ducati. The figure's other hand reached up and slide the motorcycle's helmet's visor up. Onyx eyes locked with emerald ones. "Gaara. It's not worth it." Uchiha Sasuke said. His grip tightened for a moment, then loosened. '_C'mon, Gaara. Don't cause something like this. Not now. Just let it go.'_

Gaara help his gaze with the Uchiha before he turned back towards the bus. "Alright." His sand loosened its death grip on the bus and traveled back into the gourd. The Uchiha's hand fell away. Relief was what Gaara caught a split second glimpse of in the onyx eyes. '_This time.' _The bus screeched to life.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN SAVED US!" a girl's shrill voice floated out one of the windows. Gaara quickly recognized it as the voice of Yamanaka Ino; president of Uchiha Sasuke's fanclub. Sasuke glared daggers at her before turning back. "Cool it, man. Hold your temper." Sasuke smirked at the statement. He flipped the visor down again. "We're meeting at my house after school. Tell the Hyuuga if you see him. I'll tell the dobe." Gaara watched as he sped away. "Right." he answered the departing figure. After a moment's hesitation, he resumed walking behind one of the seven people he respected. '_So we're gonna meet? Fine.' _The sand whirled around him protectively before he reached back and stopped up the gourd with the cork. Konoha High school loomed up ahead.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji walked down the spacious hallway. White sports jacket with black and blue stripes. Black jeans that looked not more that a day old. A silver Rolex watch was clasped on his left wrist. Clean and new white sneakers completed the outfit. Long black hair was combed back and tied neatly with a leather strap. Everything about his appearance screamed "rich" and "perfect." Pearl-like white eyes identified him as a member of the Hyuuga clan. The curse seal on his forehead marked him as a member of the branch house.

The seal was covered by a headband. It may not have made much difference to an ordinary person, but it made a whole world of difference to the 17 year old teenager. All members of the branch house bore the seal. They were lesser than the main house members, and Neji hated it. He hated the man who was the leader of the clan; his uncle. White teeth clenched and hands closed in tight fists. _'I hate that man so much I could kill him!'_

He had a good reason for this hatred. Neji's father was killed when he was young. _'That_ _damn bastard, Hyuuga Hiashi! It's his fault and his heir's fault too! Ha! Heir of the Hyuuga clan? That pathetic weakling? What a joke.' _The senior smiled grimly. Not a day went by when he didn't hate all the members of the man house with all his heart. He was a born genius, handsome and intelligent. His cousin, the Hyuuga heiress, had the exact opposite personality. He scorned her privately in his thoughts. Yet it was his duty to see no harm came to her. She seemed positively terrified of him, though. That was fine to him. In fact, it was best that she stayed out of his way. He didn't know what would happen if she was in the same room alone with him for more than 5 minutes.

The Hyuuga heiress was shy and timid. Neji felt that pathetic was the appropriate term for his girl. Many observed how ironic it was that all power was now in the clan's branch house. Neji was fine proof of this. He was skilled in martial arts, kung fu, etc. He always made top scored in all his classes. If he wasn't captain of a sports team, then he was most definitely co-captain. He was president of the student bode and very popular among all of the students. He was almost like Uchiha Sasuke. Also like the Uchiha, he had a passion for music. People whispered, gossiped, and debated who was better: prodigy and genius of the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan.

Among the students at Konoha High, both teens were equally known and popular. They were treated with respect and in high regard of the teachers. It was much surprise that the two met and got along frequently well. One of the biggest arguments in history: Which was better? Uchiha of Hyuuga? Sharingan or Byakugan? The two teenagers were able to put this behind them and now were very close friends; despite the one year age difference.

Neji shifted his bookbag's weight and continued walking the halls of the mansion. His lean body spoke of strength and determination. Yes, like Sasuke, Neji also had his own fanclub, though it wasn't as official. The Hyuuga, like the other, tended to ignore the bunch of swooning and screeching girls. His car keys jangle din his pocket as he silently made his way down the flight of stairs. The Hyuuga heiress had timidly declined a drive to school that morning. '_Just as well. I don't know what could have happened even if the ride is a mere ten minutes.'_

**FLASHBACK**

"Well? Do you need a ride or not?" Neji impatiently asked. He leaned against the door's frame and waited for an answer. He didn't feel like saying her name, it would just irritate him even more. Angrily, he glared at his cousin.

She blanched and promptly withered under his glare. She was positively terrified of him. Her index fingers twiddled together nervously. "N-no t-thank you, Neji-niisan." she stuttered. He regarded her coldly for a moment more.

Her pearl eyes widened. She was trembling and quaking. She backed into her bed and sat down. Her head bowed and shoulders shaking, she whispered. "P-plea-please…"

He glared in disgust. '_And this is the heiress? Chh. Please.' _Abruptly, he spun around and left her room. Silently, he began walking down the hall. He didn't even bother looking back at her shaking form.

**END FLASHBACK**

Neji pushed open the huge oak double doors and stepped into the sunlight. His red convertible sat gleaming in the sun. With a flick of his wrist, the keys appeared and the car door unlocked. Throwing his bookbag in on the passenger seat, he glanced up and just happened to see the heiress herself. He glared stonily at her. "Changed your mind?" he asked, a definite bite in his harsh tone.

"N-no…I-I was just…" she said softly. Neji noticed she was staring at his car. "Oh yes, wasn't it nice of your father to purchase this for me, free of charge?" he asked sarcastically. Color flooded her cheeks. "B-brother Neji, I-I didn't mean it t-that way…" Neji checked his watch. '_Damn. 6:57.' _He climbed in his car, ignoring the girl. In his rearview mirror, he caught glimpse of her getting somewhat hesitantly into her own white Lexus.

'_Well, I'm not like you. I don't have a rich father handing everything to me on a silver platter. NO, I worked for what I earn. I reap what I sow. No pain, no gain. But you have everything, you- lucky girl, spoiled brat. Damn it, I hate you!' _Neji shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his mind. He heaved a deep sigh and turned the key. The engine started and Hyuuga Neji started off to school, Hyuuga Hinata following timidly behind.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Hmm…maybe I made Neji a little too…Sasuke-like? I don't know, you tell me! Reviews!!!! Please!!

**Shiroikage: Thanks for reviewing and voting for the band!**

**Xoni Newcomer: Thank-you! Hmm…I hope my story gets more noticed too. Naruto? I tried to make him as close to the original character as possible! Yep, a real disaster. Tainted souls doesn't fit Naruto? I beg to differ…okay!! Reader's pick!!**

**Awakening of the Sacred Hearts: I like your name!! Bit long, but still interesting!! Naruto going through pile of clothes? Well, I'm only in 8th grade and I tried to imagine what a junior's room would look like! We'll find our mystery person! I promise!**

**Endigo Master: So sorry for your puzzlement! I don't know how to help you, though!! Thanks for reviewing!! **

**A/N: **Okay! For the bands, so far, the vote is:

Inner Demons: l

Break Free: None!

Tainted Soul: l l l

Crimson Blade: l

Blackened Hearts: None!

Chains of Blood: l

Thanks so much! Next chapter, I'm gonna reveal the final results! If you're kinda confused about the whole band, go back to the previous chapter and read my note! Thank you all again!!

Aimless Traveler


	5. So begins the first day

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: Past the writer's block! Sorry for the late update!

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 4-So begins the first day…

The girl stepped off the bus, keeping her eyes downcast. All around her, students rushed about, meeting up with old friends, shouting greetings and exchanging smiles. Chatter and laughter filled the air. She was like a rock in a brook, whilst they were water breaking out all around her. Quietly, she let the exuberant crowd propel her along until they were off the bus lot.

She could remain hidden when she wanted, but here she was practically invisible. She was just another new student at Konoha High School. Still, she did not seem like a normal junior. Her pale skin stood out unnaturally and almost seemed to glow eerily in the morning's weak sunlight. She shifted the weight of her black bookbag to her other narrow shoulder. '_So this is Konoha High…'_

The main building was a large and made from bricks. This was a public school, after all. All in all, there were thirteen buildings on campus. It was an outdoor school. Each building was old looking yet sturdy, considering that this was the best high school for miles. The horde of students poured onto the green lawn, each heading towards different buildings. The girl's obsidian eyes flickered up to rest on the main building after surveying her surroundings. '_So begins my first day…'_

The hallways were crowded and noisy. The girl found herself more than once shoved up against the wall or crushed against the lockers. She made no reproach, no snappish remark. In fact, she just remained silent as if she was used to it all. Heading down the dimly lit hallway, she finally reached her destination amongst the herd of students. Printed in large black letters on a certain door were the words:

MAIN OFFICE

She reached for the doorknob with a slim pale hand. The door opened freely and easily. The girl stepped inside. There was a desk and there sat a young woman frantically flipping through files. She was searching through papers and schedules at a mad rush. She swiveled around in her chair to answer a phone and type on the computer at the same time. The nametag on her desk declared her to be Shizune, the nurse and secretary.

The girl shifted her weight slightly from foot to foot as she waited patiently for the secretary/nurse to get off the phone. The first bell rang, sending the students rushing toward their classes outside in the hallway. The young woman finally set the phone down with what seemed like an immense sigh of frustration. "Damn Kakashi-sensei…what does he think this is, some sort of doctors office?" she grumbled. The girl's eyes narrowed, but only for a fraction of a second. She cleared her throat and Shizune's attention was directed at her.

"Oh, hello my dear. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" the woman questioned, a look of confusion crossing her face.

The girl's jaw clenched tight when the woman called her 'my dear' but she quickly brushed it aside. "Ohayou." (1) She said respectfully, dipping her head downwards just a bit. I'm the new student here." The secretary nodded, a light of understanding dawning in her eyes. She motioned down an adjacent hallway.

"Then you'll have to see Tsuande, the principal. Go down that hallway and take a sharp left."

The girl thanked her and started walking down the hall silently but quickly. Her black boots surprisingly made no noise as her long, even strides reached the door marked

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

She entered the office. There at the rather large and expensive looking desk sat a woman who seemed to be in her twenties. Upon closer inspection, one could tell that it was merely a lot of makeup. She had long blonde hair that was gathered in two ponytails down her back. There was a rather odd blue diamond-shaped jewel in the middle of her forehead. Her amber brown eyes roamed the computer screen in front of her as she calmly talked on the telephone. The girl stood up straight as if slouching was foreign to her. Obsidian eyes explored the office carefully and observantly. She snapped back to attention just as Tsuande ended her call.

"Yes, Shizune. Yes, she's in my office right now. Thank you."

The principal hung up the phone and directed her attention towards the girl. "You are the new student? What's your name?"

The girl seemed to hesitate a second before answering. "Ansatsusha. My name is Ansatsusha Chiyo."

Sasuke parked his Ducati alongside a red convertible. '_The Hyuuga is already here…'_ he noted. Shouldering his bookbag, he walked towards the main building.

"Oy! Sasuke!" the Uchiha turned halfway. Through the pushing crowd of students, a bright blue-eyed blond boy was shouldering his way thought.

"Dobe."

"What?! Don't call me that! Bastard!"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me!"

"Good Lord, two seconds of seeing each other and you two are already at each other's throats?" came a frosty voice.

Both juniors turned to see the person who just addressed them. Pearl white eyes, white sports jacket. No doubt about it. It was…

"Hey, Neji! How you doin' man?" Naruto good-naturedly punched the older boy's shoulder.

A corner of the Hyuuga's mouth twitched. "Surviving. Just surviving." He turned towards Sasuke. "Gaara told me about the band."

Naruto nodded. " I heard also. How's 4:00 sound?"

"Fine." The three began to walk with Sasuke in the middle, Neji and Naruto on either side. It was always like this. When Gaara was there, he would most likely be one of two paces behind Sasuke, bringing up the rear with a deadly glare. Even though Neji was older than the other 3 by a year, Sasuke was the leader of their group.

After all, he was the one that started their band, "Tainted Souls." They had only released one song and were already popular. Itachi and Kakashi both were their sponsors. As they walked through the halls, the students parted like a wave, giving them a clear route to their destination. While these three were the most popular, handsome, and athletic student sin school, it was also for a different reason that they parted.

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara, and Hyuuga Neji. They all had a deep, dark past and a horrible childhood. The students at Konoha High felt certain awe for he four. No one truly knew what lay beneath the exterior. Some despised them; others treated them like gods. But each person, even the teachers respected them.

Fan girls whispered and giggled as the trio passed by. Sasuke and Neji ignored them but Naruto stopped to flash them his trademark foxy grin. They instantly squealed and shrieked with delight.

"Did you see that?!?"

"Oh my god! He's so hot!

"-he actually grinned at me!!"

Naruto laughed. Neji shook his head at the younger boy's foolishness. Sasuke's attention, however, was directed elsewhere. They were at the main office. Through the glass he saw the secretary talking on the phone. Standing in front of her desk was a girl. The girl shifted her weight from foot to foot as the secretary talked on.

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on her. She had a slender, lithe form that spoke of concealed grace. She had pale skin and midnight black hair that had a slight wave at the bottom and ended a little below her shoulder blades. Her clothes consisted of a black, sleeveless shirt with navy blue jeans and black boots. The Uchiha peered at her more closely. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about her that seemed…wrong…and out of place. Unconsciously, his sharingan flared up. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he spun around.

"Dude! Stop it! You know you're not allowed to show your bloodline limit in school!" Naruto hissed in his ear. Sasuke glared at him, but deactivated his sharingan. Naruto shot him a warning glance and he returned it with a cool stare. Neji stepped in between the two, breaking the small staring contest and muttered something unintelligible.

The first bell rang, startling the three. They looked at each other. "Calculus." Naruto stated.

Sasuke nodded. "Same here."

"With Hatake Kakashi." Neji finished.

"Well? Let's go!" Naruto demanded impatiently. Sasuke halted for a second to spare a glance back at the office. The girl was gone.

Chiyo looked at the list. Her locker number was 197, her combination was 20-30-00. Her eyes skimmed over another sheet of paper, her schedule.

Calculus Hatake Kakashi

Physics Maito Gai

LiteratureUmino Iruka

Physical EducationMitarashi Anko

LUNCH

Civics and Economics Yuuhi Kurenai

Japanese 3Jiraiya

Study HallUmino Iruka

Art/Creative Writing Hatake Kakashi

The principal babbled on about the school rules, suspension, graffiti, etc. etc. etc. Chiyo nodded, making polite responses when appropriate. The principal finally stopped talking and stood up. "Now, let me take you to your first class!"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and surveyed the room. Most of his classmates he recognized form last year. Kakashi sat at the desk, reading his perverted book behind an upside down calculus textbook. The door opened and the room instantly quieted. Kakashi closed the textbook and stood, a serious look in his one visible eye. The principal stepped in, followed by a girl Sasuke instantly recognized her as the girl he was looking at earlier in the main office. Naruto, who was sitting on his right, shot him a glare. Sasuke sighed and deactivated his sharingan yet again.

"Sorry to interrupt you like this Kakashi."

"No problem at all, Tsuande-sama." Kakashi replied. The principal motioned to the girl beside her.

"This girl is new. Her name is Ansatsusha Chiyo."

**A/N: Please review!!**

**As you see, I have come up with a name for the band. **

** (1) Good Morning.**


	6. Many Meetings

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 5- Many Meetings

Chiyo surveyed the room with an uninterested eye. The students glanced at her. Boys' stares were riveted on her figure; she didn't have to be a genius to know that. However, there were three students that immediately caught her attention. One had pearl-white eyes and long black pair tied back neatly. The second one had bright blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. Three lines on each cheek stood out clearly against tan skin. But the last one…her eyes narrowed at him and he glared right back. Pale skin with black spiky hair. Piercing onyx eyes and an intense glare.

_Hyuuga, Uzumaki…and Uchiha. _She vaguely heard the teacher telling her to sit anywhere she liked. Chiyo had to admit, she almost burst out in hysterical; laughter when she saw who the teacher was. Hatake Kakashi! Him, out of all people! _Honestly Itachi, can you not do any better? And now I'm going to be right under your nose…literally. _She sat down in a vacant seat next to a girl with short blue-black hair and a pupil-less white gaze. On her right sat a girl with friendly brown eyes. Her pink vest looked oriental and her brown hair was tied up in two Chinese buns.

"The name's Tenten. Nice to meet you." She gave Chiyo a warm smile.

"H-hi. I-I'm Hin-Hinata." The girl with white eyes said timidly.

Chiyo smiled gently. "Chiyo." She identified herself softly. "I just moved here and I've switched schools at least five times since grade eight. Do you think you could show me around?"

The two others agreed without trouble. Chiyo took the chance to study her classmates. A girl with short, bubble-gum pink hair glared at her. She wore a striped halter top and a skirt that rose up above mid-thigh. _Cheerleader. _Was the thought that crossed her mind. Another girl with long blonde hair was dressed exactly the same way. _Blonde prep. _Chiyo thought. Both were glaring venomously at her and she in turn gave both a clear, black, and emotionless stare, but cold nonetheless.

"Oh, please, don't look over there." Hinata whispered. "You have to be careful around them. They are the most popular girls in school and very dangerous."

"They might try to give you trouble because you are new." Tenten warned. "The girl with pink hair is Haruno Sakura. She is co-captain of the cheerleading team and a very…well, _bitchy _prep. The blonde is Yamanaka Ino. She is head cheerleader and president of Uchiha Sasuke's fanclub. Stay away from those two."

Chiyo remained silent. _What can they do? Scratch me with their perfect French manicured nails? _She laughed lightly in spite of herself at the ridiculous thought. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, seemed to seethe with anger…for some strange reason.

There was a boy dressed in forest green spandex with a strange haircut. He gave Chiyo a huge smile and his large eyebrows jumped around wildly. "Have you ladies seen my beloved cherry blossom, my Sakura-chan?" Hinata smiled and pointed over his shoulder. He said a thanks and dashed away.

Hinata waved after him and laughed softly. "That was Rock Lee," she explained. "He's very nice but always seems to be chasing after Sakura-chan. I don't know what he sees in her. After all, like most of the female population, she is after Uchiha Sasuke."

Tenten pointed to a boy with brown hair pulled up in a short ponytail. Gold rings hung from his ears. His head was down on his desk and he emitted loud snores. "Nara Shikamaru. _Incredibly _lazy yet with the highest IQ in the school, I should say. He loves to cloud watch and…sleep."

"And what of the teacher?" Chiyo inquired with an outward spark of curiosity. Inwardly, she laughed at the great investigator. _Hatake Kakashi, in all your years, have you ever tried to go undercover at a high school? Ha! What a joke._

"He's new here, we don't know much about him," Hinata stated in her small voice, forehead creased in thought. "He wouldn't tell us anything about himself either, only his name…I think it was…Kakashi. Yes, that was it. Kakashi-sensei."

Tenten tilted her head back. "And two rows behind us are three of the four most popular boys in the whole school. They are part of the banc 'Tainted Souls.' They released their first song this past summer. Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. The fourth band member is Sabaku Gaara but he's not in this class, thank goodness."

Chiyo raise both eyebrows, prompting the other girl to go on. "Uzumaki Naruto is the class clown and number one loudmouth in the entire school." Hinata blushed bright red at Tenten's statement. "Hyuuga Neji is a member of the branch house of the Hyuuga clan. He's a senior and supposed to be Hinata's bodyguard, but he is truly terrifying." Hinata suppressed s shiver and Chiyo tapped her foot soundlessly against the grey floor. _Yes, I know all this, tell me about Uchiha Sasuke. _"Sabaku Gaara is…there are absolutely no words to describe him. Just…avoid contact with him if you want to graduate."

Two rows back, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke listened, somewhat amused at such _glowing _descriptions of themselves. They had to strain their ears a little. Kakashi too, found himself listening in on the girl's conversation. That was, after all, why he was there. He smiled and turned another page in his book without looking at it. Instead, his eyes were focused on the trio of girls.

"And what of Uchiha Sasuke?" Chiyo asked coolly.

Hinata leaned forward and dropped her voice to below a whisper. "If there ever was someone who dominated the school, it would be Uchiha-san. Everyone treats him with the up most respect; teachers and students alike. If he did something wrong, no one could make him acknowledge his consequences, not even Tsuande-sama. But he is respectable and responsible for his actions. I admire him because of that. I respect him, which is why I wouldn't go chasing after him even if I wanted to."

Chiyo pursed her lips in thought. She tilted her head forward so her hair spread out around her face, shrouding her eyes. Under the desk, out of sight, she made several seals single handedly. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red with three commas arranged in a circle. Veins spread out around the edge and her eyes seemed to glow white. Quickly, she scanned the room.

Neji jerked in shock. Naruto fell out of his chair and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Kakashi's eye narrowed. With lightning speed, Neji made several hand seals, not even bothering to conceal his actions. His eyes glowed pure white and veins spread out around them. He was silent for a second and then deactivated his bloodline limit.

"Well?" Naruto asked in all seriousness. Kakashi nonchalantly walked over to the three boys. On his way, he passed Chiyo and was amazed at the amount of charka he felt around her. Sasuke leaned forward. Neji shook his head slowly.

"Nothing?" Kakashi flinched slightly at Naruto's loud voice and proceeded to smacking him discreetly across the back of the head. Sasuke rolled his eyes and his mouth slightly turned down at the corners.

"Did any of you sense the HUGE amount of charka she was using!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke growled. "Or keep your voice down. You know only you can sense charka _that_ way. I could swear that the hand seals she preformed were of the byakugan."

"She was most definitely activating the Byakugan." Neji put in. "But I saw nothing. Her eyes were merely closed and her charka was distributed evenly in her body. None was solely concentrated at her eyes."

"I say we keep an extra eye on our new girl here," Kakashi said quietly.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Please review! Please, please, please! **


	7. Tensions

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: I…own…nothing…

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 6- Tensions

The rest of calculus was pretty much standard first day of school material. Kakashi passed out forms and medical information. Neji was silent the entire class. Naruto kept shaking his head. Sasuke seemed to be zoning out the entire class, staring off into space and not saying anything. The air was so close in the classroom, it was almost suffocating.

"Pre-test next class! Let's see what you remember from last year!" Kakashi called after the horde of students that trooped out of the room. Neji disappeared off to Civics and Economics while Naruto went to Physical education. Sasuke walked close to the walls, trying to avoid being seen by the fangirls that followed him. He breathed a sigh of relief as they vanished from view.

Chiyo walked with Tenten and Hinata down the hall. The two old friends chatted and Chiyo listened, learning more about the people of the school each second. A boy with red marks on his cheeks walked by, waving at Hinata. Chiyo could easily see the small white dog he attempted to hide inside his jacket. Another junior, an eerily quiet one with dark sunglasses was behind him. Bus crawled on his hands and along the collar of his coat.

'_Hmm… a member of the Inuzuka and Aburame clan. Interesting._' Chiyo thought. "That was Kiba and his dog, Akamaru." Hinata stated. "The other one's name is Aburame Shino. He's quiet and a little strange, but still a good friend nonetheless." Tenten pointed to a boy with a…_thing_ on his back wearing a black hood. He had purple paint marks on his face and wore a gleeful expression. Beside him, leaning against the green lockers, stood a sandy blond haired girl. She had a huge fan on her back.

"Temari and Kankurou, two of the infamous 'Sand Siblings,' as everyone calls them. The third is Gaara. Now it may not look like it, but even _they_ get scared when Gaara is angry. Just last week, there was a rumor floating around town that he killed two drunken who tried to attack him and- ah, speak of the devil…"

Hinata gave a frightened squeak and quickly walked off to Physical Education. Tenten turned white and quickly ducked inside Maito Gai's physics classroom. Sabaku Gaara walked towards the room, arms crossed and a deadly look on his face. Students shrank back from him in fear as he passed. Chiyo stood at the doorway, watching him steadfastly. He brushed past her. In one moment, he turned his head and their eyes had met. Glare met stare; emerald green and obsidian slammed against each other. Chiyo then turned away and walked into class, as if nothing had happened. Gaara stood there, staring after her.

Sasuke walked to his Physics class, stuffing his cell phone into his pocket after hanging up on his brother. He was almost late. Roughly, he grabbed the shoulder of an unsuspecting freshman. "What time is it?" he growled.

The boy shrank under the steel-like grip. "U-um…" Activity stopped and people began to crane their necks for a better view. Girls whispered and boys nudged each other and grinned. The freshman glance down at his watch and managed to squeak out "O-one minute."

"Damn it!" The boy was released his wobbly knees sent him crashing into the lockers. Sasuke ran at a full out sprint down the hall. The late bell sounded just as he rounded the corner. He stuck his foot out just in time to stop the door from swinging shut.

"Ah! Another student coming in my class, ready to fill his head with knowledge! Come in, come in, and come in!" Sasuke looked up and into the face of his teacher.

"Maito Gai…" he inwardly groaned. _This is gonna be a long day…_

Chiyo stepped out of the class, head throbbing and ears still ringing with Gai's joyous proclamations of learning and the wonderful world of physics and…

She shook her head. Rock Lee seemed to be the only one awake in the class. Tenten walked beside her, muttering something about migraines and going to sleep for a week. Hinata soon joined them. "Tenten-chan? Chiyo-chan? What's wrong?"

Chiyo shook her head and smiled gently. Tenten snorted. "Look at where we just cam from" When the other girl shook her head sympathetically, Tenten turned back to Chiyo. "Hinata took physics last year. So this year, she's taking chemistry, the lucky girl!"

Hinata shook her head and was walking with her head down, so she didn't see where she was going. Unluckily for her, she walked straight, smack dab into…Haruno Sakura. She fell to the ground while the other girl merely stumbled pack a few paces.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, freak!" The pink haired girl spat out. Hinata flushed a deep burgundy and tried to stutter out an apology while Chiyo helped her up. '_Freak…'_ Chiyo's blood boiled and her eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw the purplish-blue bruise on her new friend's knee that was already beginning to swell. '_It's not my place…it's not my place…'_ her mind chanted, but her body was itching for action. Thankfully, Tenten was standing up for Hinata, so Chiyo contented herself with helping the Hyuuga heiress pick up her books.

"Who are you calling a freak, Haruno!" Tenten growled. Her hands were clenched in tight fists by her side, ready to fight. A crowd had gathered around them and chants of "fight, fight!" rent the air.

"The little wimp," Sakura answered, eyeing the other's clenched fists. "Wanna make something out of it?" Hinata bit her lip and Chiyo felt herself trembling with rage. Tenten ran at Sakura and threw her right fist out. A wall of muscle blocked Tenten's punch as one of Sakura's 'bodyguards' stepped in front of her. He kicked her slight form backwards into Chiyo, who carefully caught her. Ino tossed her blonde head and laughed.

"I should think that's enough for now," Sakura purred, turning to go. A hard, angry voice stopped her. A foreign voice that was cold with fury and laced with ice.

"Wait."

Sakura turned around, eyeing the source of the voice which turned out to be the new girl. '_Her again!' _she seethed. '_First I find Sasuke-kun staring at you when his eyes should be on me and me alone, and now you're telling me to wait in front of everybody! Hmph! You are more trouble than I thought. I suppose I should have to give you a lesson right now to teach you some proper respect!' _

"I think you had better treat me with some more respect, dear" she crooned in a mocking voice. "After all, you don't want what happened to those two losers behind you to happen to yourself." Tenten wiped a thin trail of blood from the corner of her mouth and rushed forward again, only to be stopped by Chiyo's hand swinging out in front of her.

"Why are you using these hunks of meat to do your bidding?" she asked in a cold, quiet voice. "What's the matter, Haruno? You enjoy mocking and bullying your peers, yet you aren't brave enough to face them when trouble arises. Are you so weak that you need these _bodyguards_ to protect you? Pathetic." Chiyo smirked.

Sakura flushed a deep red to match her pink hair. She took off her large hoop earrings and shoved them into Ino's hand. She threw her schoolbooks on the floor and rushed forward, teeth clenched in fury. "No one calls me pathetic and lives!" she shrieked.

Chiyo just stood there and smirked, watching as Sakura's fist approached her face…

**TBC…**

**A/N: Hello people…yes, I am quite aware that this is my first time updating in…three? four? months. I've been going through some difficult situations at home…thank you for reviewing, though!**

**SpEcIaLxDoRk: I have updated! **

**yumez1992: another chapter coming soon!**

**DreamAnimeKitten: thank you for your patience!**

**Aikuchi Shikaku: Very good, you've figured it out.**

**blisblop: Thank you so much! I cannot say how much you have encouraged me to keep writing!**


	8. Reminiscences and ArtCreative Writing

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: I…own…nothing…

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter 7- Reminiscences and Art/Creative Writing

Chiyo sat at her desk in Hatake Kakashi's room again. A lot had happened since that morning. '_I only have to get through this class and then…I'm free. What a relief.'_ Suddenly, she stiffened and reached up to rub at her temples. Her entire body felt worn out and heavy. As the bell rang, her mind wandered back to the little confrontation she had with Haruno Sakura that morning.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Why are you using these hunks of meat to do your bidding? What's the matter, Haruno? You enjoy mocking and bullying your peers, yet you aren't brave enough to face them when trouble arises. Are you so weak that you need these bodyguards to protect you? Pathetic." _

"_No one calls me pathetic and lives!" _

**END FLASHBACK**

Chiyo now somewhat regretted her words. She understood that Sakura had a reputation and an image to uphold. She was popular, thus she needed to be a snob to everyone and she had to prove somehow that she was better than everyone to make that label stick. '_I guess I shouldn't have lost my temper like that,_' she thought. '_But still, she had no right to say what she did to Hinata…'_

"_Hey! Watch where you're going, freak!"_

'_Freak.' _Chiyo felt her lip curl in anger and disgust. Well, at least Tenten and Hinata were alright. They had stared open-mouthed at her afterwards and from what she heard, she had built up quite a reputation for herself, and this was only her first day. All through the day, though, she had felt many stares on her and many pairs of eyes boring holes in the back of her head. She shook herself from her thoughts when Hinata slid quietly into the seat beside her.

"How's your leg, Hinata?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's fine. Chiyo-chan, I haven't really gotten a chance to say how grateful I am for what you did this morning."

"Hinata," Chiyo laughed. "You and Tenten both have been thanking me all day and to be honest, one can get tired of hearing those two words."

"But one can never get tired of saying them." Hinata responded, smiling. "Tenten is still in the nurse's office, though. Shizune says she has to rest a bit." Her expression turned sorrowful. "I should've known that there was something wrong. Then she started have difficulty breathing in physical education…if not for you Chiyo…oh, I have to say it again! I can't thank you enough!"

Chiyo smiled gently and patted Hinata on her back. "It wasn't a problem." She picked up a pencil and idly twirled it in between her fingers. She felt a pair of eyes on her and rolled her own. '_You know, I've never really been the type of girl who adores attention. All these stares are getting pretty aggravating.' _Her eyes wandered over to the door and she silently took note of who was coming in. The late bell rang and the last stragglers staggered in the classroom, some out of breath and others red in the face from running from the other side of the campus.

"As it turns out, Chiyo, the _new girl,_ did not show any unusual behavior of any kind again, save for the fight she had with Haruno Sakura right after Gai's physics class. I'm sure Kakashi already filled you in on all the details. I told him what happened and he was supposed to tell you. No, aniki. No. She didn't start the fight, Sakura did. _She_ was defending Hyuuga Hinata and that other girl…what's her name? Oh yeah, Tenten. What? Yes, the Hyuuga heiress. Yes, Neji's cousin. What? No. _No._ I refuse. No-don't hang up on me. Don't you dare-Itachi! Hey!"

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Sasuke flipped his cell phone shut. He was tired of staring at her. _'Too many times,'_ he growled inwardly. _'It has been too many times that she's_ _caught me staring at her. What if she thinks I'm some sort of lovesick fool!'_ Coincidently, Sasuke just happened to be in each and every one of her classes. Tiredly, he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Naruto sat on his right, Neji on his left, and Gaara was behind him as usual, sullen and silent.

Neji eyed the pale girl two rows in front of him that was sitting next to his cousin. _'Strange…'_ he mused. The Hyuuga still could not get the incident that happened this morning out of his mind. _'You are being foolish, Neji,'_ he scolded himself. _'How could she have been using the Byakugan? You saw yourself, and you've been seeing it all day- her pupils are black.'_

Gaara had heard of what occurred that morning from Naruto, and he stared stoically at Chiyo. He, Sasuke, and Naruto had been witnesses of the fight from that morning. He could not forget the way she had stared into his eyes that morning. Stared right at him, made eye contact, and held that gaze for more than thirty seconds. Most people tore their eyes away in three _milliseconds._ Her black eyes held no fear, no disgust, no surprise, no shock…no nothing. They were blank, clear, empty. Yet at the same time, cold, hard as steel, and threatening.

Naruto propped his chin up in his hands, staring blankly at the back of Chiyo's head. He was in awe of the awesome amount of chakra she had been using when she was fighting Sakura that morning. Both girls were using Taijutsu and Sakura had _perfect _chakra control, yet Chiyo won the fight in less than a minute. When Sakura that been aiming for her fist to strike Chiyo in the stomach, Chiyo reached down and grabbed the other girl's wrist. Using two fingers, she pressed on the thumb side of Sakura's hand, against the bone and upwards. Then, she brought a foot up and kicked Sakura in the stomach, hard- but she didn't let go of the other girl's wrist. Chiyo had ducked down then, and the force of her kick caused Sakura to flip over her back and slam into the crowd of people on the opposite side. (All these details were courtesy of Sasuke, thanks to his sharingan.)

'_Just with one kick,'_ Naruto mused. '_One kick! She was damn fast, too. At the same time, Sakura only had a lot of bruises, not one broken rib or anything. Amazing chakra control on Chiyo's part. Yet…'_ Naruto's eyes narrowed. '_I sense a great weariness in her body right now. She even looks tired. What a strange person.'_

Kakashi stood up at the front of the room. He was no stranger to what happened this morning and had a lot of the teachers keep an eye on Chiyo. He closed the door with a loud bang, ignoring the idiot who was banging on the glass on the other side. Everyone got quiet and looked expectantly at their teacher. "I do not allow tardiness in my class," he said sternly. "Nor do I allow laziness. Some of you took this class because you thought it would be an easy A. I'm telling you now, you are _wrong._ If there is anyone here who fits into that category, you can leave now and have your schedule rearranged. I'm sure Tsuande-sama would just love to have to go through the extra paperwork just for you."

Three crazy halfwits who were rising out of their seats sat down immediately. Tsuande-sama was not known for her patience and it was a known fact that she despised paperwork. "Now then," Kakashi continued, "I expect that all of you in here are intelligent _and_ creative. I would like to see that talent be put to good use."

Naruto leaned over a bit and whispered to Sasuke, "I haven't seen him this serious in a long time. What's he planning?"

"Now, I have partners already picked out. They are listed on the board. Your assignment is to get together with your partner and either write a short piece about them, draw something, or something else. I want you to put down on paper what you see in the other person at first glance. But I expect this to be your best work and I don't want anything boring, like an interview. Be _original._ You will turn in your work at the end of class. Begin!" Kakashi leaned back in his chair and behind the book cover of 'Come, Come Paradise,' he was flipping through the Yami Tenshi file for what, the sixth time that day?

Chiyo's eyes flickered up to the board and her eyebrows arched. _Hyuuga…Neji? How interesting. _She looked back two rows and caught the white eyes of her partner. Glancing at Hinata beside her, she quickly decided that it would be a bad idea to ask him to come sit beside her.

Rising up from her chair quietly, she made her way two rows back and sat down in the vacant seat beside Neji. Silently, she took out a pencil and a piece of paper. Her black eyes flickered up to meet pure white ones. He blinked and looked back down at his paper. His hand was moving the pencil in fast, fluid strokes across his paper.

Chiyo smiled gently at looked down at her paper, at her hand. For a few moments, nothing came to her. Then, she knew why. '_I know everything about him and I'm only supposed to be observing him as from first appearance. Think Chiyo, think. C'mon. Act as if you don't know him.'_ After a good minute or two, she slowly moved her pencil across the paper…

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

Sasuke looked down at his sketch and frowned. '_Thanks a lot, Kakashi for making my partner the hated family relation of one of my best friends.' _Under his skilled hand, a picture of the Hyuuga heiress had appeared. Hinata was shown wearing a kimono with an intricate pattern stitched onto it. She appeared to be sitting on a glassy lake's surface, a shy smile on her face and the moon above her. '_There seems to be something missing…'_ Without thinking, the Uchiha prodigy once again took up his pencil. His hand seemed to move with a mind of its own and…he drew a pair of graceful wings on Hinata's back. '_What in the world? Hey…that actually looks better.'_

Neji intently studied his work. He had drawn a picture of Chiyo and he had had time to color it, too. She was staring out an open window, hands folded on the window sill. She sat in a chair, slightly hunched. She was wearing a grey skirt and blouse and he drew her hair blowing out behind her, as if a breeze was coming through. But what he wanted to emphasize in his picture was her eyes. Her obsidian eyes had a wistful, faraway, saddened look, as if she was staring at something she could not have. Clasped around her ankle was a thick shackle. It was connected to a long chain that ran off the edge of the picture.

Chiyo, he could see, was also done. She was now tapping her pencil against the desktop and humming softly. Her dark eyes were fixed on a point behind Neji and he didn't have to look to know that it was the window. He couldn't help the twinge of curiosity that tugged at his mind at what she had written or drawn about him. His white eyes glanced at her piece of paper and widened in shock for a split second. His hand went up to his forehead as his eyes narrowed.

There, on the sheet of paper, plain as day was a bird. It was a beautifully drawn bird, head held high and wings spread wide. But…its wings were clipped. There were dark patches of shading underneath the bird's wings and drops of blood dripping from the jagged feathers. It was in a cage, a large lock on the door. But as he looked closer, he saw that it wasn't a lock at all. It was simply in the shape of the lock, the cursed seal on it where the keyhole was supposed to be. At the bottom of the paper, there was a single sentence that he couldn't read. Chiyo's handwriting was too slanted and small.

Neji opened his mouth, about to say something to her when the bell rang. "Class! Time's up! Put your assignments on my desk and get out of here!" Kakashi called, standing up. The drawing was snatched out from under the Hyuuga's intent gaze as Chiyo stood up and almost ran to the front of the classroom. She laid it on Kakashi's desk and walked out the door, talking to Hinata. Neji activated his Byakugan, and looked through the walls. Chiyo was waving to Hinata and smiling as the two went their ways.

"Neji! Let's go!" Naruto was snapping his fingers in front of the older boy's face and Neji stood slowly, following the energetic blond to the door. '_That girl…'_ he thought, laying his assignment on Kakashi's desk, '_is more than she seems.'_

Chiyo ran from the campus. She ran as fast as she could, for she knew what was happening to her. She struggled to stay awake, struggled to clear her vision. The familiar feeling was spreading and she ran all the faster. She ran towards the only one that could help her. Even though she knew that she would be punished for her actions that day, even though she knew he would be disappointed and the consequences would be severe...she still ran to him. She ran for her life.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Please, tell me which pairing you prefer!**

**Chiyo + NejiChiyo + Sasuke**

**Yes, I have already decided that our 'new girl' will be paired with one of these two. Depending on which one is picked, the rest of the pairings will be posted in the next chapter. **

**And to all my reviewers, thank you so much! You encourage me and I promise that another chapter will be up soon!**


	9. One Last Chance

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: Nothing ever changes. I don't own Naruto!

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 8- One Last Chance

(From previous chapter)

Chiyo ran from the campus. She ran as fast as she could, for she knew what was happening to her. She struggled to stay awake, struggled to clear her vision. The familiar feeling was spreading and she ran all the faster. She ran towards the only one that could help her. Even though she knew that she would be punished for her actions that day, even though she knew he would be disappointed and the consequences would be severe...she still ran to him. She ran for her life.

She arrived home, limbs trembling and out of breath. Well…it couldn't really be called a home; it couldn't even be considered a house. Muttering under her breath, Chiyo canceled the jutsu she herself had put on the door, looking to see if anyone was coming. _Dragon, horse, tiger, snake!_ The seal disappeared; the locks vanished as the Genjutsu was canceled. Chiyo pushed the door open, dropping her bookbag and nearly stumbled over a chair in her haste.

"Where is it!" Chiyo cursed loudly as her vision starred and her legs nearly gave out. A horrible scratching feeling started up behind her eyes, making her wince. Blindly, she dashed over to the kitchen drawers, yanking them open so far that the drawer came all the way out, dumping the contents all over the floor. Empty syringes clattered to the tiles and rolled everywhere as the glass vials smashed, empty.

_No, no, no!_ The girl bit her tongue as a fresh wave of pain crashed in her body, moving to yank the next drawer out. Pouches and boxes met her eyes- all empty. _Shit!_ _I didn't know I had run out!_ "Damn it!" Chiyo ran to the bedroom, emptying the drawer at her bedside. Out tumbled various objects, but none of them turning out to be the one she craved; the one she needed so badly at the present moment.

The medicine cabinet in the bathroom slammed open. Shaking hands frantically swept across the numerous bottles, picking them up, and then throwing them aside. Bleary, unfocused, panicked obsidian eyes scanned the labels. The pills rattled inside their cases as they were dropped to the floor or thrown in a rage across the bathroom. "Shit!" _Advil, Tylenol, God, I can't read these!_ Chiyo stumbled across the length, width, and perimeter of the dank, grungy, dark and shabby apartment, angry and frantic at the same time.

"Looking for something, angel?" The girl stiffened at the oily sounding, sly, seductive voice. "Looking for something you can't find…that only I can give you?" A disgustingly long, slimy, pink tongue darted out in between cracked, thin, pale lips as a chilling laugh filled the room. "Come here, my dark angel."

Chiyo turned, stumbling forward a few steps. Her legs finally gave out underneath her slight form and she collapsed to her knees, cringing when another sharp pain lanced through her temples, sending fresh agony throughout her consciousness. She closed her eyes; they by now felt as if they were melting in their sockets. "I'm sorry, Master…" she whispered, voice shaking as she trembled. "Forgive me, my lord…please…"

A pale man stood in the shadows, observing the teenage girl who shook in front of him. He wore a black silk suit, obviously being very wealthy. Smirking with cruel, morbid amusement, his tongue darted out in between his lips again, this time extending to an impossible length. It reached out to touch Chiyo's pale cheek.

Chiyo shuddered when she felt the organ touch her face, inwardly cringing as it began traveling slowly up and down the length of her cheek, as if the man were choosing to caress her in a disgusting way from afar. Then, suddenly, the man's tongue wrapped around her pale, slender throat, squeezing tightly. Instead of letting her hands fly to her throat, as any other human being would have done, the girl stayed on her knees, making no move as her airway was cut off, depriving her body of oxygen. _I will not show weakness, I will not cry out for mercy, I will not beg for relief like a frail, ignorant girl…_

"What were you thinking today, Ansatsusha, hmm?" Using his tongue, which was still wrapped around Chiyo's neck, the man dragged the teenager closer, seeming to have no trouble talking even as his tongue extended from his mouth. "Didn't I warn you of disobeying me and using your chakra, for any reason at all? And why did you disobey me? Oh yes, so you could _stand up for_ a newfound _friend_ you found. Is that it? Answer me!"

The girl's lips and skin were turning blue, but she nodded shakily. Something warm and wet rolled down her cheek. She didn't dare reach up and wipe it away, for she already knew what it was. _Blood. My eyes…_

"So you admit it. Do you know how much you endangered yourself by fighting that Haruno girl? Not only did you put your abilities on display for the world to see, but you just had to do it in front of the Uchiha, didn't you? Then you come back here, rummaging around, looking for that precious substance that you crave oh so desperately, running around and looking like a chicken with its head cut off. Tell me, my angel," The man let up a bit of the pressure around Chiyo's throat, but his voice dropped another lethal octave in the process. "Why should I forgive you? Why should I show you mercy?"

"T-two…men…tonight…"

The ghostly man laughed. "Two men? Are you trying to bargain with your master, you bitch? Bad dog, no treat for you."

"Please, master…I beg of you…" Chiyo rasped out. She could barely manage getting the words past her lips. "_Please…_" Unable to fight it anymore, she went limp in the vicious grasp, finally succumbing to the powerful pulls of darkness.

The man silently observed the unconscious girl for a moment more before finally loosing the death grip he had on her throat. Chiyo's body fell to the floor among the shards of glass and bottles, head hitting the cold floor hard. Twin tracks of crimson snaked down her cheeks and stained her shirt. Grinning, he lapped up one trail, smirking as Chiyo flinched, even in unconsciousness. "Kabuto," he called lazily.

A shape appeared beside him with a small explosion of smoke. "Yes, master?"

"Did you bring it?"

"Of course, sir. Shall I give it to her?"

"Yes. Let's give her one last chance." The man chuckled darkly. Reaching inside his suit pocket, he pulled out a knife of some kind and with practiced aim, sent it flying towards the far wall. Giving the girl on the floor one last uninterested glance, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The man named Kabuto sighed and stepped out of the shadows. Walking over a few steps, he flipped a switch and the dark, dirty apartment was poorly illuminated with a flickering light. The light revealed grey hair, glasses, and a box he was carrying under his arm. He was a relatively young man, mid-twenties, one would guess. But of course, no one knew his real age, it was hard enough to even get a glimpse of the young man now and again.

"Ah, Kimimaro," he suddenly spoke, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "You should be resting. Aren't you scheduled to have another round of chemotherapy right around…" Kabuto glanced at his watch. "…now?"

"…It wasn't needed." Kaguya Kimimaro said, his voice calm. His laconic grey-green eyes were expressionless as he spoke.

"Does he know that you're here?" Kabuto queried, tone suspicious. He set down the box on the small table and opened it, examining the contents inside. "I take your silence as a 'no'." He lifted the syringe out and began filling it up with a strange, amber liquid. Slowly, methodically, he approached Chiyo's motionless figure on the floor, syringe held high like some sort of dangerous weapon. He stopped as a Kimimaro's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Kabuto-sensai, please, let me."

With a raised eyebrow, Kabuto held out the syringe to his subordinate. Expressionless, Kimimaro took it, gazing back at the other man, waiting. Three minutes dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, until Kabuto stepped back, a dark smirk arranged on his face. _Don't do this to yourself, Kimimaro…you are setting yourself up to crash and burn. Don't care so much for her, lest she become the bane of your existence._ A final chuckle left his lips and then with a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

After Kabuto had disappeared, Kimimaro stood in the dirty apartment, motionless. A minute ticked by, and loudly at that. With a sweep of his arm that no mortal eye could follow, he silenced the offending object. Upon closer inspection, one would have observed what appeared to be a piece of his finger sticking out from the clock's cracked surface.

Kimimaro didn't even look down as his finger automatically began building itself back up, the muscles, tendons, flesh, and skin wrapping around a new bone. Stooping, he carefully lifted Chiyo up and walked to the bedroom, the syringe being carried firmly between his teeth. He frowned at how light the girl seemed. Too light even for the mere child she was. With all the care and gentleness of a parent, he laid Chiyo's limp body down upon the saggy mattress and threadbare, patched blanket.

_Chiyo, why do you always do this to yourself? Why can you not…_Kimimaro shook his head and tore off some cloth from his dress shirt, using it as a makeshift washcloth. In the bathroom, he gazed at the cracked, dirty mirror for a moment before attempting to turn the handles of the faucet. Brown, murky water spewed out after three seconds. Grey-green eyes squinted briefly in barely concealed annoyance before elegant fingers swiftly made hand signals.

The washcloth now damp, Kimimaro went back to Chiyo's still form and gently wiped the twin tracks of blood from her face, faint hints of regret and sorrow creeping over his otherwise blank features. Once the girl's face once again shone eerily like milk bathed in pale moonlight, Kimimaro turned and picked up the syringe he had set on the rickety bedside table.

_One more chance, Chiyo…that is all Master Orochimaru will allow you. Please do not throw it away._ A piece of his long hair fell in his eyes, but he didn't reach up to push it back. He blinked once, exhaled slowly, and plunged the needle into Chiyo's arm.

The girl's body jerked upwards, convulsing. Spasms wracked Chiyo's slender frame as the amber liquid shot into her body, entering her bloodstream immediately and rushed towards her heart. Her brain. Her eyes. Kimimaro stepped back in the shadows watching the scene play out before his eyes, yet he did nothing. Even in unconsciousness, Chiyo rasped for air, her body shaking as if in a seizure.

At last, it stopped. With a shuddering breath, Chiyo went limp on the bed, looking like a wet rag doll. Kimimaro let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding and then set his jaw tightly. His job here was done; he should be getting back to Master Orochimaru, yet for some reason, he stayed.

Silently approaching the bed, he looked down upon Chiyo, at her raven hair, perfect complexion, and her innocent appearance. Something inside his chest twisted and constricted painfully and Kimimaro was reminded of the pain when undergoing chemotherapy. Slowly, he reached out a hand towards his colleague, his comrade, and dare he say it? His…_friend…?_

All of a sudden, his eyes turned steely and he snatched his hand back. His jaw ached and he bit his lip. Forcing himself to turn, Kimimaro quickly made some hand signals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the dimly lit apartment silent and empty. The bloodstained piece of a fine dress shirt lay on the bed, beside an empty syringe. And as dusk began to fall, a still, pale hand…twitched. The fingers searched blindly for a second before closing around the empty syringe.

CRASH. The fingers closed together, shattering the syringe and making blood drip. That same hand reached up and grabbed the knife that was sticking out of the wall. Out in the distance, sirens could be heard screaming, as if predicting what was about to happen. The Dark Angel had awakened, and was out for blood…literally.

**TBC**

**A/N: Yikes! Dodges sharp objects thrown at her I'm sorry! I know I promised that this chapter would be up soon. Yeah…soon. Laughs nervously as she looks at a calendar **

**Anyway! I wanted to say thank you so much to those people who reviewed even when they saw that I hadn't updated in so long. Oh, and a special thank you to my last reviewer, who persuaded me to continue! Thank you fairydustgems !**


	10. An Enigma

**Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I've been told that the only thing constant is change. Well, this is something that is never going to change! I don't own Naruto!

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 9- An Enigma

(From previous chapter)

CRASH. The fingers closed together, shattering the syringe and making blood drip. That same hand reached up and grabbed the knife that was sticking out of the wall. Out in the distance, sirens could be heard screaming, as if predicting what was about to happen. The Dark Angel had awakened, and was out for blood…literally.

* * *

Neji leaned his head against the wall and sighed, massaging his temples. He, Sasuke, and Gaara had been at the Uchiha mansion for over two hours now, and the blonde ball of energy known as Uzumaki Naruto had not yet shown his face. Sasuke was listening to his headphones, occasionally pausing to scribble something down in the notebook he had balanced in his lap. Gaara was just…well, being himself, sitting in the far corner of Sasuke's spacious living room, glaring at the far wall. Except instead of having his arms crossed across his chest, he sat strumming a few quiet chords on his electric guitar.

The Hyuuga prodigy himself, he was perhaps the most bored and restless out of the three. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to the new girl, Ansatsusha Chiyo. He bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes, once again seeing in his mind's eye the picture Chiyo had drawn that afternoon. It wasn't a secret that he was part of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan, but how did she know right where to…hit him? She had struck a chord that almost no one else had even realized was there.

There was also another girl on his mind, and this thought was truly disturbing. His mind wandered over to the girl that had been with Chiyo and Hinata, the girl with deep chocolate eyes and the smile that had made something inside his chest twist. _As much as I want to deny it, this girl interests me a great deal. Can it be? Do I really want to see her again, that badly? No, Neji, stop this nonsense. You're being foolish._ His left eye twitched, like it always did when he lied. Exhaling slowly in frustration, he grabbed his base, attempting to drown out the thoughts of the girl in his music.

Sasuke must have appeared nonchalant and at ease, but he was anything but. _The dobe has really started to take after Kakashi, hasn't he? _Still, his mind raced. _Naruto's never been this late before. Where on earth is he!_ _He's not answering his cell phone and…argh! Damn you, dobe. _It was true, as his best friend, Naruto was the only one that could Sasuke as anxious as he was right now. More than he'd like to admit, Sasuke worried about his friend a lot.

"HEY, GUYS! Hey! Hello? Anyone here?" Sasuke winced at the voice and inwardly cursed the blonde for being late, for making his worry, and just for being himself. Slowly, he pulled off his headphones and gazed at Naruto in what he hoped seemed like a lazy manner. Neji put aside his base and looked at Naruto with a hint of annoyance on his face. Gaara simply ignored the other three, continuing to strum his guitar.

"Heh, heh…hey guys," Naruto said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I'm late, I had-"

"Save your excuses," Sasuke cut in, a small bite in his icy tone. "We have things to do, so sit down already." Naruto cut him a sharp glance, but his baby blue eyes instantly softened as he took in his friend's appearance. No matter what Sasuke did, no matter how many people he fooled with his icy demeanor and attitude, he couldn't hide anything from Naruto. The blonde could tell from the particular way he was frowning that the Uchiha had been worried. Wisely holding his tongue, he flopped onto the couch, rubbing his hands together.

"So? Is this meeting coming to order now that I'm here?"

* * *

Kasai Dai hummed a tune as she cooked dinner for herself and her date that was coming over at seven. The thirty-year old woman was quite excited about this one. She had been down on her luck in her love life lately, and this new man was one who had been recommended to her by a friend and was coming with a lot of promise.

Smiling, she set the table and took the steak out of the oven, lighting two candles and taking out her best linen napkins. The doctor had a comfortable life, and it showed clearly in the way her spacious condo was arranged. From the top shelf, she took down two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Dai couldn't help herself; she giggled like a child. She was so excited that she didn't notice a shadow at her window.

Sitting on the couch, Dai took a sip of the wine to help calm her nerves, squash the butterflies in her stomach, and loosen up her tongue a bit. Red fingernails were a stark contrast against her white skirt and she nervously pulled at it again. _Is it too short? Is it too long? Do I appear presentable? Oh God, I hope I don't screw this one up as well!_

**Ding. Ding.** Dai jumped, then laughed at herself. She set her wineglass down, stood and straightened her skirt. Walking to her door, she prayed for strength from the gods above and opened the door, a charming smile on her face and words of wit and welcome on the tip of her tongue.

Alas, Dai was so excited and nervous that she forgot to do something that she had been doing every single day, every time she opened the door for the past nine years- look through the peephole. And that one mistake became the bane of her existence.

* * *

"Where on earth are we going to find another tenor like Haku?" Naruto mumbled out loud in agreement after Sasuke had declared the purpose of the meeting: to find another lead singer. Gaara frowned slightly and tilted his head in acknowledgement and agreement to the blonde's musings. Neji idly plucked at a few strings on his base as he thought, white eyes staring at the far wall.

Finally, Sasuke spoke. "We can't," he said. "We can't find another tenor like Haku. And that's why…" He took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the reactions of the band members. "That's why I've decided to hold open auditions tomorrow, after school."

The reactions were instantaneous. Gaara sat up straight and stared across the room at Sasuke, with a look of surprise on his face, a look that no one on the face of the planet had seen before. Neji's fingers stopped moving automatically and he cut the young Uchiha a cold, biting glare. Sasuke had to keep himself from shuddering. _Yep, I knew that he would hate it the most. Geez, that guy can dish out looks that can freeze the sun when he wants to!_

And, as usual, Naruto was the one that had the loudest response. "WHAT! Sasuke, you bastard, are you INSANE? You can't hold open tryouts! Do you know how many people would show up?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Sasuke snapped, his dark eyes sparking in annoyance. "Yes, of course I know how many people would show up! And yes, I am also well aware of the fact that most of them will be of the female population from Konoha High, but what choice do we have? It's not like we're at the top of the charts yet, but we still have a deadline which we have to meet!"

There was silence for a long moment, and then it was broken by Gaara. "He's right. There's only so long we can prolong the deadline the company set, and we need a lead singer. Sasuke can't do it by himself."

"Alright, I'm in!"

All eyes were turned towards Neji and he resisted groaning aloud. He _really_ didn't want to do this because, inwardly, he was actually _afraid_ that he would see his cousin and her friend at the auditions. He knew that Hinata enjoyed singing and wherever Hinata went, the other girl was always with her.

Sasuke held his breath. Naruto he knew he didn't have to worry about, after all, the energetic blonde loved all the attention. He had been surprised when Gaara had been the first to agree, but the opposition he could feel rolling off Neji in waves was expected.

Neji wasn't usually one to give into peer pressure, but he could see where the others had a point. He knew that if he insisted on not going through with this, the whole matter would be dropped. Sasuke was the kind of person who wanted total compliance, or the action was not going to be completed. Clenching his jaw, he glared at Sasuke a moment more for good measure, then sighed. "Fine."

Sasuke exhaled slowly. _I really didn't want to go through with this. I had thought that one of them might have come up with a different idea. It's surprising that the Hyuuga acquiesced so soon. Ah well, guess that's it then. _Little did Uchiha Sasuke know that with that one choice, he had let himself slip into the clutches of a situation so sticky that he would later curse his decision. They all would.

* * *

Kasai Dai's previously white skirt was now splattered with the deep crimson of blood. Her originally spotless condo was a mess. The dinner Dai had so meticulously prepared for that special evening was strewn all over the floor and the wine glasses had been knocked over, sending their scarlet liquid snaking across the floor to join the large, ever-growing pool of blood on the floor.

There, in the middle of the pool, lay Kasai Dai, fighting for breath. She gasped as her throat flooded with blood, trying to draw blood into her already useless lungs. With wide eyes, she watched helplessly as a figure dressed in black carved a cruel message on her wall. She gagged as blood filled her mouth and seep out, mingling with the fresh coat of lipstick she had so carefully applied an hour earlier.

Yami Tenshi turned around, heading for the telephone. It was the same as always, dial 911, and leave the phone off the hook to wait for that idiotic Chief Inspector and his pathetic partner to arrive on the scene and try to puzzle out the crime. Bloodstained, pale fingers carefully dialed the number, once again leaving no fingerprints, simply oval spots of blood. Stepping over the overturned table, the assassin dropped the phone next to the dying woman, on Dai's right side.

The phone was right next to her head, but Dai couldn't reach it. She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't believe this was happening to her. As grey spots began to dance across her vision, she heard the voice that chilled her to the bone, the voice that she would never forget in the precious few moments she had during this life, nor the next.

"Orochimaru says hi. He also said to make sure you wouldn't cross him again."

"Hello, 911 emergency. Hello? He-Hello? Oh God, it's another murder! Someone, get out there! Notify Chief Inspector Uchiha immediately!"

* * *

"It's all set then? Four o'clock tomorrow, after school."

Sasuke sat back and folded his arms across his chest, frowning. There had been a nagging presence at the far side of his mind all day now, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of Neji and Gaara exiting, along with Naruto after a beat. The blonde had glanced at him earlier and knew that there was something the Uchiha had to work out on his own.

With the mansion now empty, Sasuke could finally isolate that probing thought in his mind and drive it out. Closing his eyes, he slowly sorted through his thoughts, searching for the one that didn't, that _shouldn't_ belong.

All thoughts raced back to Chiyo. He gritted his teeth in frustration and rubbed his temples. She was an enigma, something that he couldn't figure out, and that bothered him. Uchiha Sasuke was a young man who knew the rules to everything, who knew that he could accomplish everything, and who knew he had everything figured out. When there was a puzzle that came along, he solved it, it didn't matter at what cost.

His brother, Itachi, was the same way. _That's probably he's got himself all tied up in a knot about this Yami Tenshi case._ Sasuke's right eye twitched. He wasn't worried about the case unless Itachi asked him to help- he was just that kind of person. Unless it involved him, Uchiha Sasuke was not interested. But this case was really starting to drain his brother of his energy, and that was what worried Sasuke so much.

Now, there was a new puzzle to add to his misery. Chiyo Ansatsusha. The girl with skin like snow and eyes as dark as sin. This was something he couldn't be in control of; this was something, _someone_ he barely knew. It was the way she looked at him that unnerved him, that made something in his stomach jump. _She's trouble, and I know it._

And yet, there was a pulling, a tugging in his chest that made him want to see her, to figure out this mystery that had suddenly popped up out of nowhere. There was a thrill in unmasking the vigilante, a rush of adrenaline in fitting the last piece of the puzzle in place and the utter feeling of satisfaction in knowing that he was in control once again.

Sasuke hated being lost in the dark, and he was most certainly lost in the dark about this new girl. Perhaps there was something else as well, some other force that tugged at his heartstrings, that made him want to see Chiyo again. Swiftly, he brushed away the though like old cobwebs at the corner of his mind. With a sigh, he stood and made his way to the training field behind the mansion. He needed to clear his head.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Looks like two of our boys are falling! Naruto will also be paired up with someone, three guesses who! **

**I know, this chapter wasn't too exciting. But I'm working on it! Sorry if some of the guys are out of character!**


End file.
